


You Matter

by zezzame



Series: I Understand You - An Alex/Kirsty series [3]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezzame/pseuds/zezzame
Summary: Plans change but so do minds. Alex, Kirsty and Joachim get caught out and the following battle tests everyone.
Relationships: Alex/Kirsty (Dragalia Lost)
Series: I Understand You - An Alex/Kirsty series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You Matter

They were in position. The empire had taken a village, and some of the panicked villagers arrived at the Halidom. After scouting out the place, it was concluded that a surprise attack from the forest was the best course of action. Euden and his group of friends were on one side; Alex, Joacham and Kirsty, who had helped come up with the plan, were on the other. They had decided that two relatively small forces would be able to move through the forest quickly and avoid detection. The larger force of the two, Euden’s group, would draw the enemy to the front. Meanwhile a smaller force, Kirsty’s group, would sneak in the back and push them out of the town from behind. All the smaller group had to do was wait for Euden’s forces to appear before making their move.

“AH! Dastard!” Joachim cried out from his perch in the tree, pulling out an arrow and tracking someone, “There you are.” He loosened the string, letting the arrow fly. Almost immediately there was a short cry, and the enemy archer fell to the ground. “Well commander.” His free hand dropped to hold his leg, which now had an arrow sticking out of it. “It seems we’ve been found.”

Kirsty’s head shot around upon hearing him cry out, immediately drawing her weapon. After seeing him lining up a shot, she was dead quiet until he had found his mark. “Joachim! Are you going to be alright? I need a report!" Her head turned to the forest. She wasn't sure exactly where the ex assassin was, but she knew they were there. "Alex! Watch out for more, I doubt they were alone.” Kirsty’s voice was firm and clear; if someone found their position, there was no need to be quiet anymore.

Alex didn’t make a sound as she moved out to patrol the perimeter. Joachim started giving his report, adjusting his position on the tree to lower his profile and take pressure off the wounded leg. “Well commander. Looks like there may be some others in the forest. Though, guessing by the poor marksmanship and single enemy, they didn’t expect us to be here.” He grunted, pulling another arrow out the quiver and knocking it to the bowstring, watching for anything moving between the trees.

Kirsty’s hand rose to her chin as she thought about her options, eyes still on the forest just in case anyone else showed their head. “Seems they may have left the village poorly guarded on purpose. Could be a trap. One that has yet to be sprung…” There was a short cry that was quickly and forcibly muffled. Kirsty’s eyes looked up to Joachim. Seeing the arrow still there told her Alex had found someone. “Alex. I need you.” Her voice was quieter, but still clear.

It wasn’t long before Alex showed up. “They don’t know we are here, he was not approaching our position, seemingly getting into his own.” Alex looked up to Joachim and her lips crumpled together. “What are we going to do? He can’t go far, but staying is too risky. We need to warn the others.” Her cowl was up but her crimson red eyes scanned the forest behind Kirsty.

There was a pause as Kirsty weighed her options. “You need to warn the others. I will stay here with Joachim.” Kirsty was watching over Alex’s back. While it would seem to an outsider that they were looking at each other, their eyes were anywhere but the person in front of them. “They need to be told before they walk right into an ambush.”

Alex's eyes narrowed, breathing out sharply “And leave you here!? In the middle of said ambush? I am not leaving you to look after a wounded Joachim alone.” Alex frowned, still looking to the forest behind Kirsty. It was too much of a risk to look anywhere else.

“Hey! I can still shoot you know! A few scoldings from the commander and I’ll be right as rain,” Joachim joked. He put on a pained smile for them both, though no one was actually looking at each other to see it.

“You are the fastest of the three of us, and you’re the most likely to make it there undetected. The prince needs to be warned and we both know this.” Her voice was firm but in a low tone, slowly getting quieter as they felt things get more pressing with every passing second. “We cannot have the prince fall. I will lay low here with Joachim, fighting only if needed.”

“AH!” A cry came from the woods. Kirsty’s head shot around to where Joachim was, who was pulling another arrow from the quiver. 

“Damn, missed.” He began to line up a second shot. Both the girls on the ground were watching him, dead still and quiet. 

“More! There’s more Her-” Thwack. The soldier was interrupted mid sentence with a final arrow. 

Joachim turned to the girls. “Apologies, my aim is a little off. Things might be getting a little hot here soon.” Joachim shook his head sharply, tisking at himself for missing.

Kirsty and Alex moved apart, sliding behind a different tree each. “Alex, go. Euden needs to know, now.” Kirsty's voice was sterner than before.

“You need me here more than he needs me there,” Alex retorted, knife in hand, checking over each shoulder behind the tree.

“I know they’re coming, he does not. Now go!” Kirsty finally actually looked at Alex with a firm gaze.

“I am not leaving you here to die! You need to live!” Alex met Kirsty’s gaze with her own. Joachim flicked his head between the treeline and the two girls. He had never seen someone talk back to Kirsty like that, let alone Kirsty not immediately shut them down.

“If the Prince falls there will be no point to any of this. Me being dead or alive will not matter if his flame is snuffed out. Now. Go.”

Alex moved, dashing between a few trees to get closer to Kirsty. Her voice became quieter to avoid Joachim’s ears. “You're wrong. Your efforts do matter. They always will matter, regardless of what happens to him. Because you matter, and what you want matters. You can achieve your goal, with or without him.” Alex checked the forest again before looking Kirsty dead in the eyes. “So you better be alive when I come back.” Her final words were sharp.

Kirsty stared as she processed what Alex said. Looking into the former assassin’s eyes, the image of them, what lay behind them and her words, Kirsty would never forget them. Slowly, Kirsty nodded. “Do not worry Alex. You have my word.”

Both of them calmed somewhat after their small exchange, moving away while taking what was said to heart. Alex dashed off, quickly darting between trees as she made her way around to Euden’s position. Kirsty sighed before taking a deep breath, squeezing the hilt of her weapon and speaking up. “Joachim. Report.”

“I’ve seen one or two shadows. They seem to be wary of showing their faces, but they are there. I am not sure they know exactly where we are yet.” Joachim’s breathing was a little laboured; the arrow was still in his leg and, while he had managed to get a bandage around it, the wound wasn’t making his life easy. Despite the problem at hand, he couldn’t help but think about how Kirsty spoke to Alex. He’d been surprised when Kirsty had suggested that the former assassin join their little squad though, after seeing her in action, he did not regret it. What he was more puzzled by was how Kirsty not only let her talk back, but didn’t even scold her for it.

“Questions for another day,” he muttered to himself. “I just gotta make it through this one first.” He grunted, adjusting himself one last time.

“Pick your targets carefully. I don’t care where they are. If they have a friend that could track the arrow. Do. Not. Shoot. Understood?” Kirsty did not want anyone seeing her eyes in the sky, not only because they were valuable intel, but he was wounded and unlikely to survive if he did get spotted.

“Yes, ma’am.” Joachim was short with his reply. Now was not the time to talk. How they played their oh so few cards was too important.

“Good. How many are there?” Her firm voice was back, there was no more wiggle room. No negotiation. Just orders. Orders Joachim was happy to follow.

“My guess is around 10 at the moment, potentially more.”

“On my mark. Take a shot. Furthest at the back. Archers first. Got it?” She started to take some large, full breaths. They might be the last she could take for some time, and they helped to calm herself before the oncoming storm.

Joachim nodded, waiting for the signal. They had done this before, though never in a situation where they couldn’t also run.

Stepping out from behind the tree Kirsty’s voice boomed. “Alright!” Joachim let loose his first arrow. “I know you’re there. Are you going to stay hidden in the bushes like cowards!?” Joachim was knocking another arrow into his bow while Kirsty sidestepped. An arrow flew past her former location shortly after. “Or are you going to fight me like real soldiers!?” She slammed her heel into the ground, weapon drawn and watching the forest. Joachim let another arrow loose at the end of her speech. He wished he could be faster, but he needed to take longer than usual to ensure his shots found their mark.

Kirsty moved the moment she saw someone start to approach. She moved left and right at random while approaching the enemy, attempting to evade the archers trying to line her up. The first soldier was wielding a sword; her lance outranged them she thrust forward, felling them before they could even strike. Pulling her weapon from the soldier she quickly turned and crouched, always trying to change her height and manipulate her body shape. Raising her lance she held the other end with her second hand to block a blow from another soldier, the loud clang giving Joachim another window to fire, taking out another archer. 

The struggle continued. Kirsty was mostly on the defensive, constantly moving and blocking strikes, all the while trying to make as much noise as possible. Openings for actual attacks were rare but she took them where she could, dropping a few of the seemingly growing number of enemy soldiers. 

Joachim was getting slower and slower, the arrows flying towards Kirsty were getting less and less. The actual foot soldiers were starting to get out of hand, but she couldn’t retreat, nor relocate—if he was this slow at firing, there was no way he could actually move. She’d check on him periodically, always looking when the opportunity arose without anyone thinking she was looking that way. His aim was true but he wasn’t looking well.

She was starting to pant. Moving this much was taking a toll, but she gritted her teeth and pushed on, deflecting blow after blow and running her lance through another enemy, still crying out to continue drawing attention. “Come on! You still can’t kill me? A single soldier against all of you!” she mocked with all of her chest, ducking under a raged-fueled swing. She used the opportunity to look up at Joachim and something caught her eye: an arrow, not the one in his leg, and not the one in his shaking hands. It was next to a now-frozen Joachim’s head. They had missed, and Joachim was mid draw, let alone aiming to be able to riposte in time. Kirsty’s eyes widened, immediately lifting her leg and kicking down the soldier that had swung at her. She had half a mind to run out into the open and draw the archer’s attention that way, but something stopped her. Alex's eyes flashed into her mind, the ones she had when Kirsty gave her word. The worry, even the slight fear. She couldn't do it to her. She said she’d live, at least until Alex returned. So rather than rush out into a possible death, she drove her lance through the knocked over soldier. 

“Stay down!” she shouted. Those words were not for the now downed soldier, but for Joachim, and he knew it. He relaxed his shaky hands and rested the bow on his lap. He couldn’t find who shot the arrow anyway. Best to not draw more attention now.

Kirsty became more aggressive, though still somewhat careful. Joachim hadn’t been shot at again, which she was thankful for, but she wasn’t about to take any chances. Perhaps I drew their attention afterall? she thought to herself. He must have gotten most of them; she had noticed far less arrows flying her way compared to when this all started. It was why she could afford to be more aggressive at all. The reinforcements were seemingly running low as well.

Joachim watched from his perch. He’d seen her maybe twice now; she was hard to track, but he knew that archer had missed him for a reason. Finally, he found it: every enemy archer left had been taken down effortlessly, and she was working on the reinforcements next. He couldn’t say anything, but he was smiling, not just happy because he wasn’t dead, but happy that she understood the plan without so much of hearing a word. Then, suddenly, the shadow stopped moving. Her dark cowl made her difficult to see in the shrubbery anyway, but he was surprised to see her stop. That was, until he saw the glint of steel fly from her, then as soon as it had left her hand she started moving again.

That steel flew past Kirsty’s head, clipping a few strands of her hair, making her eyes shoot wide open. She hadn’t been shot at for some time, she’d only just realised thanks to the projectile, and the lack of them had made her over extend. Quickly she ducked, pivoting on her heels she saw a soldier behind her, but they were unmoving, then she glimpsed their throat. A small knife. Not an arrow. Acting fast, she raised her lance and cut them down, or at least made it look like she did. She’d worked it out now, and it was time for a change of strategy.

Euden had been made aware. He was going forward with the plan, partially to divert attention from Kirsty, which Alex was thankful for, and partially because there wasn’t much more to do than brace for an attack. Once the prince had confirmed the details of the plan, Alex ran back to where she left Kirsty, moving as fast as her legs could take her.  
Thankfully, Alex arrived just in time. She had caught an archer lining up a target with their bow and it was pointed up, not forward. Throwing a dagger, she managed to throw off their aim, then dived forward to finish them before they could call out. She wasted no time moving onto the next archer, then the next, working her way outside the perimeter inwards. 

Between her takedowns, she would peek at the small clearing that had been made around the fight Kirsty was having. The way Kirsty moved was so different to the others in the Halidom: the experience on an open battlefield was plain to see, especially considering she was outnumbered. But as the archers fell, she noticed Kirsty's movements changing, getting more aggressive, too aggressive. Perhaps she was tired or wanted it finished. Alex didn’t know but, seeing the flaw, she stopped and pulled out her last throwing knife. She lined up the throw, hoping to add in a message as well, then threw it. Not even checking to see if it hit the target, she moved, hating standing still mid fight for too long. During her next peek, she noticed the change in Kirsty’s movement immediately. The message had gotten through, and she was setting the rest up perfectly. 

Kirsty moved, with much less zig zagging in her steps, meaning she could get where she wanted to be faster. She pulled the battle deeper into the forest, away from Joachim and feeling safe in the idea that no one was lurking there other than her ally. She was still panting, but taking a few, short deep breaths she called out. “What? Are you done!? Or have you just been letting me win the whole time!?” 

She taunted them, baiting them into attacking. It was there she saw the shadow move for the first time. Furthest at the back pulled into the shrubbery, never to raise from it again. Kirsty herself could start to fight them better too, without needing to worry about Joachim; she could move further away, abusing the superior range of her lance.

The soldiers moved deeper into the forest, away from the small clearing the previous fighting had created, chasing the woman that mocked them. Joachim watched from above. It was harder to see everyone now; he couldn’t see Kirsty at all, but he could definitely hear her. He saw Alex, or her shadow, taking down the ones lagging behind. He was smiling to himself, liking the way Alex handled herself, understanding why Kirsty picked her. 

It wasn’t long before the two women finished off everyone remaining. The few left with Kirsty had no idea the men behind them were gone until it was too late. They were mopped up by the pair in no time. Both the girls made their way back to the clearing, tired from running and fighting. “Joachim!” Kirsty yelled. Despite the battle being done and her breathing a bit of a mess, she could never drop her firm, clear, Commander voice. “Are you still with us or are you sleeping on the job?”

Jochim chuckled, hanging onto the arrow that lay embedded in the tree beside his head to help himself stay upright. “Still here, ma’am.” His other hand was holding his leg, he’d dropped his bow to the ground once they moved the fighting to the forest. “Though. I am not sure how I am going to get down.” He leaned either side of the tree branch and shook his head. “Jumping is not an option.”

Alex spoke up this time. “A healer is on the way soon. I asked them to send one once the fighting died down.” She looked around the now quiet battlefield. “With how many ended up here, I imagine the main forces had a lot less to deal with than the enemy initially planned.” She was panting lightly, shaking out her hands as she tried to relax herself now that Kirsty was safe.

Kirsty was standing firm, leaning somewhat heavily on her lance, but still firm. “It does seem we were in fact the distrationary force this time.” She surveyed the battlefield. Letting out a long breath as she started to let go of the stress that had been on her shoulders. “And we have you to thank for us being here to talk about it.” Kirsty turned her head to Alex, a small smile on her face.

Alex shook her head but smiled back. “I would have helped sooner had I not have been sent away.” She spoke with a hint of anger while taking some steps closer to Kirsty, whispering to stay out of Joachim’s earshot. “But… Thank you, for keeping your promise.”

Kirsty simply nodded, a smile still on her face before straightening up and looking up at Joachim. “You did well up there too. Well done on holding out as long as you did.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Had to. Couldn’t have the commander yelling at me for being lazy because of one measly arrow.” He looked to his leg, and the arrow sticking out that had caused all this trouble. They all knew they were lucky to have made it out alive. If any of them had faltered, it was likely none of them would have made it out.

It wasn’t long before a healer arrived. The three stood in silence, thinking about all that had transpired and what the others went though. That silence was broken by a voice. “Someone looking for a medic?” It was Thaniel. “I am not sure where you are, so if you could please come get me I can help faster. If you can’t move, please call out.”

Alex moved before anyone else, quickly locating the sailor, telling him to be quiet as she guided him to the clearing. Thaniel looked around, seeing the empire bodies but no one alive. He opened his mouth, but Alex spoke before he could ask. “The tree, he is up the tree. Think you can get up here and stabilise him before we get him down?”

Thaniel looked over the tree while walking closer. Joachim was at the top, waving down to him. “I can do that. Not much different to climbing the mast of a ship I suppose.” He awkwardly waved back at Joachim before approaching the tree, dropping his equipment he slowly climbed his way up. Kirsty picked up his staff and held it up to the sailor once he was done climbing. Taking it he set to work, inspecting the leg.

“Sailor, are you? That’s a navy uniform. Nice to know I’m not the only Military soldier around here,” Joachim joked playfully, while Thaniel couldn’t look him in the face. “Don’t worry. I abandoned my post too, as did the commander down there. She may look scary, but she’s pretty alright deep down.” Thaniel looked to Kirsty for a moment before focusing back on the leg, hiding his face while starting to work on the wound itself. “You know what you’re doing too. Straight to the point, no fluff. I like that. Just like last time too” He shook his head with a smirk. “Remember that? When you saved us? You and your partner… The other boy… Alain, was it? I wouldn’t forget your faces.” Joachim sighed. “This would be the second time you saved me huh? We should go get something together after this.”

“Joachim!” Kirsty called out, making him wince. “Stop teasing the medic fixing your leg. I am more than happy to leave you in the tree overnight if you persist.” Thaniel had started to lean in real close as he carefully removed the arrow, but really, he was just hiding the rose coloured cheeks he was now sporting. He breathed a sigh of relief when Kirsty ordered the man to stop, Thaniel couldn’t bring himself to try and respond to any of it, not because he didn’t want to, but more that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to in a coherent manner.

Thaniel didn’t take long after that, the leg was now in a good enough state to get down from the tree at least. 

Together, the four left the forest and made their way into the town they had just risked their lives liberating. 

It was sunset by the time they arrived. Joachim had been leaning on Thaniel for the whole walk back, and insisted on taking Thaniel to the bar as thanks. That left Kirsty and Alex alone on the edge of town.

“Not one for crowds?” Alex asked, breaking the silence that had been between the two since Thaniel arrived. The others were all already enjoying a good meal and having a good time with the locals.

“No, never really fit in. Seeing them happy, and knowing I helped... that’s all I need,” Kirsty replied, looking around the outskirts before moving to a nearby hill, sitting back against a tree that had a view over the town, finally relaxing her shaky legs.

Alex joined her, dropping the hood as she sat next to Kirsty. “I always feel out of place. The shadows always feel much more welcoming to me than a crowd.” Alex was glad to finally sit down; the running had done a number on her muscles as well.

Kirsty nodded. “No one wants a military commander around in peacetime. We tend to disrupt the relaxed nature of a victory celebration.” She flexed her hands, they’d been in fists since the battle started, gripping her weapon tightly, shaking with every blocked blow.

Alex shrugged. “Well, I don’t mind your company. It is nice to have one person out here with me.” She took the opportunity to flex her feet. If she wasn’t running, she was crouching while moving, finally being able to stretch out her heels and lower legs felt wonderful.

Kirsty smiled. “Agreed. One person is usually enough. Especially when it’s someone you’ve fought with.” She sighed. “Joachim never was one for sitting back and watching times like this.”

Alex chuckled. “He certainly sticks around when it counts most though.” She paused, lifting her head to look at Kirsty directly. “But... I’ll happily watch with you.”

Kirsty turned her head, looking at Alex. “And I would enjoy watching it with you.” Her smile grew, letting out a long breath, relaxing further, head turning back to look at the village and leaning it back against the tree.

Alex’s gaze turned back to the village, wordlessly nodding, smile growing as she too rested her head against the tree, watching the town enjoy their new found freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the follow up took so long, it was important so I had to be sure it was right. Turns out writing a battle scene from 3 different perspectives is hard! Who would've thought!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! I have at least one more idea in mind but who knows how many more I may get after that one.


End file.
